disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-207.237.57.160-20120922033451
I promise you that this is my last long speech, anyways I just can't express how sorry I am. I- I can't do this. You guys... I love you guys to bits & pieces. You're my family, & seeing you guys hurt is probably the worst feeling ever. You've stuck with me, answered all my silly questions, & y'know what? I am sorry. Sorry that it was my fault y'all are hurt. I hate the fact that I can, well my computer can be so vulnerable... I just can't explain to you how much depression I'm feeling right now. I just wish this would have never happened. There aren't enough words to describe how much you guys mean to me. I'm a geek, I LIVE on this website. Won't leave it 24/7! ;( Why? Cuz of the amazing people who understand my passion for this show, specifically this couple. & like I said before, seeing & knowing that you guys are hurt brings pain to me. I just love all of you guys... About what has been posted, I just wanted to let you know that somebody hacked my COMPUTER, probably went to my most visited sites or went to my favorites or something, and posted this. I am TERRIFIED that this "hacker" knows my name AND KickForeva. I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS. Just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE know that IT WASN'T ME WHO POSTED THOSE NASTY THINGS! :( I know that I AM NOT MEAN, & I hope you guys know that too. No, I'm wrong. Everybody has a little mean inside of them, but I know that I don't show it towards you guys. I hope you guys understand & forgive me. I totes understand if you hate me. I know how you guys feel, & I just want you guys to be happy. So I'll probably just never come back, just to make y'all happy. I just wanted to let you know though that I was hacked, so it WASN'T ME, & that being part of this wiki- no, this wonderful family was probably the most happiest thing that has ever happened to me. I met SO many amazing & understanding people. For example, KickForeva, Jenny, Karla, etc. THE LIST GOES ON FOREVER! Message to Karla: OMG, girl. Twitter doesn't have enough space for me to write this but, you were the sweetest person ever to me. Always being there for me & I could always count on ya to make me smile, so when I saw that you didn't have respect for me, it broke my heart, but I understand. I just wanted to let you know that there are 100000000000000000000000000000000000000... words to describe what a great friend you are... I am so sorry... ;( Please take as long as you want to ignore me. Message to Jenny: Thanks so, so, so much for understanding & taking the time to tell people that I was hacked. It means SO much to me cuz I was terrified on getting back on here. Thank you. Message to FashionGal: Ban if you like, I hate myself anyways. Thanks for being a great admin. I just wished I never got hacked & that this NEVER happened. I love you guys forever. I'm so sorry if I dampered anybody's moods. I know we were all going insane for HTRJ... I'll just go back to crying. Don't feel sorry for me or anything. I hate playing the role of the damsel in distress. I'll move on, forget this, so if you want, I'll leave. I'll miss each & every one of y'all. Made my days. Have a SWAWESOME life & hope HTRJ rocks... Bye. XOX- Scratch that. Fifi